I'm Coming Out
Plot It's Fashion Week in New York and Betty is hustling to ensure "MODE's" runway show goes off without a hitch. But to Betty's dismay, Daniel offers a now-unemployed Hilda a job helping out with the show. Betty is not too happy working alongside her sister because Hilda has taken the spotlight away from Betty. Because of their previous experiences which resulted in Betty losing jobs when they were working together, Betty tries to keep Hilda out of sight by giving her jobs where she won't be seen. However, those attempts fail miserably. On top of that, Justin wants to tag along to the event too. At the event Henry tells Betty about the message he left with Hilda--which Betty never received--and the tensions escalate between the sisters. As Betty sees Hilda working as a hairstylist, a war of words ensues. Betty then fires her sister after a hairspray fiasco and later sees Hilda kissing Daniel. When Betty tells her the reason that she didn't want Hilda working with her, Hilda assures her that she's not interested in stealing her sister's spotlight and offers an apology for not telling Betty about the phone call. She explains that she was just trying to protect Betty but realizes Betty can take care of herself. Betty in turn tells Hilda that she might have a future in Cosmetology. Back at the Suarez home, Ignacio is confused to see that Constance forgot to turn in his paperwork. The visit is made worse when things become more personal after Constance breaks down and starts crying, telling Ignacio about her breakup with her now ex-boyfriend. When Ignacio later tells a visiting Walter, who's an eyewitness to what is happening (after Constance shows up with groceries and cooks them gumbo) about this, Walter suggests he calls Constance's ex, and try and get them back together, to get Constance's attention off Ignacio. After the ex shows up, Ignacio learns from him that Constance has a habit of seducing male clients in order to get green cards, and suggests that Ignacio go along, which is how the ex got his. In other scenarios, Wilhelmina is introduced to a new "cosmetic technique" (using "duck sauce") after a visiting Fabia criticizes her looks and calls her "Wrinkle-mina." But when Wilhelmina wakes up and sees the results, she is in shock and forces Marc to be her "Seeing-eye gay." She dons a pair of black glasses, leaving her blind as a bat due to the swelling...not to mention being fooled by Fabia, who laughs after seeing that Wilhelmina took her phony advice. As Christina prepares for the debut of her very own designs, she is miffed at why Wilhelmina finally chose her. Wilhelmina then tells her that one of the models will be changed for the finale in favor of a last minute replacement (Alexis). Marc and Amanda resume their scheming ways in a mission to steal what will be the season's hottest fashion item. Marc is reluctant to let Amanda in, but when he is forced by Wilhelmina (who is later using Justin in place of Mark) to stay by her side he lets Amanda in on the details, leading a frenzied scramble to nab the must-have item. The two decide that it is a fur mimi skirt, and the only way to get their hands on it is for Marc to get the model wearing it to take it off. Meanwhile, Daniel is moved by his father's decision to hand over the reins of Meade Publications, when a visit from an old friend coaxes him into his old ways. At the event Daniel is tempted by his friend to score with a hottie and when he sees a stunning face Alexis show up, he attempts to score with her. The two talk, and Alexis shocks Daniel by revealing that she used to be his brother Alex, but had gender-reassignment surgery and is now a woman. She claims she always felt like she was in the wrong skin growing up, and tells Daniel to look into her eyes..."That's the only thing they couldn't change." Daniel is very upset over this revelation, as the family mourned for Alex, and thinks about him every day. Daniel also blames Alex's "death" for Claire's struggle with alcoholism, and a war of words heats up between the two. Daniel later takes off and grabs a bottle to calm down and is joined by Hilda after her fight with Betty. When they met they started to talk about what happened to each other, and ended it with a surprising kiss that Betty was shocked to walk in on. As the chaos ensues among the individuals, nothing can prepare them for the frenzy that follows when the final set of the "MODE" show, featuring Christina's designs, is abruptly halted by Alexis finally coming out of the woodwork to show Bradford his "daughter" and to watch him get arrested. This immediately caused Christina to lash out at Wilhelmina, Justin and Hilda to take photos, Marc and Amanda's jaws to drop, and Daniel to ask Betty what it's like to have a sister. Family history *Betty notes that she and Hilda worked together at "Lemon Ice" (Mentioned earlier by Ignacio in "Queens for a Day" as being owned by Vincent Binachi's family) and points to important dates in their family time line; In 1991, Betty won a science fair and Hilda won Miss Junior Teen Queens. In 1994, Betty got straight A's in school and Hilda got pregnant. Special appearances *This episode featured a special guest appearance by Katharine McPhee, who played herself. In the cameo, Betty mentioned that she had "McPheever", until she learned that McPhee wanted Betty to give an autographed copy of her CD to Hilda, whom Betty was still mad at at the time. Fashion references *Designers mentioned in this episode: Karl Lagerfeld, Sean Combs, and Betsey Johnson. *Eternal 18, the company that Marc was going to sell Fashion Week's "hot" item to, is a spoof of a real company, Forever 21. Production notes *This is the first full episode in which Alexis Meade (Rebecca Romijn) appears. *This episode revealed Christina's last name, McKinney. Also starring *Christopher Gorham (Henry) *Octavia Spencer (Constance Grady) *Kevin Sussman (Walter) Guest stars *Bailey Chase (Becks) *Gina Gershon (Fabia) *Tim Gunn (himself, as "Fashion TV" reporter) *Katharine McPhee (herself) Awards Ana Ortiz submitted this episode for consideration in the category of "Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series" on her behalf for the 2007 Emmy Awards. Gina Gershon also chose this episode for submission in consideration of her work in the category of "Outstanding Guest Actress in a Comedy Series". The Envelope Forum, Los Angeles Times, 2007-06-18 Video 114 14